


Sleeping Werewolf

by Shinigami24



Series: Fairy Tales Matchmaking [8]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Eloping, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Spells & Enchantments, Weddings, wedding rehearsals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina has one last trick up her sleeve as she tries to pair up two young wolves in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final fairytale in this series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina get ready for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final fic for this series. Then I will be starting a new series and writing a sequel to Beacon Hills Avengers.

Four months had passed since Lydia and Allison's wedding. Boyd, Erica, Matt, and Isaac were all ready to get married. Their wedding day was nearly here. In the meantime, Aiden, Malia, Cora, and Kira were planning their respective weddings. Derek and Stiles had began to talk about kids. They were thinking over adoption agencies and going through all the legal red tape surrounding the process. They had a stable home and a loving family to give. Danny and Ethan's relationship was progressively getting serious. They had moved in together, finding a nice condo in town. They were all transitioning through life, happy, and healthy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina was beaming. She'd been successful in all of her matchmaking, but she'd never been invited to one of the weddings.

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed as she searched her whole closet for the perfect outfit. Katrina couldn't go empty handed either. So she began to think of what to get the couples.

"What is a good wedding gift? They have such different personalities." Katrina mused. After a few minutes of searching, Katrina decided that should go to the mall to do some shopping. As she left, she remembered that she had a final couple to pair up.

"What kind of spell should I use for Brett and Liam?" she pondered as she started to think.

"Aha! This is the one." she declared as she started her car.


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding rehearsal begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be updated right after.

Boyd, Erica, Matt, and Isaac were rehearsing for their wedding ceremony. There were a few bumps. The older kids played a prank and had the younger kids dress in drag. The parents snickered a little before scolding the older children. The little kids were embarrassed especially the boys who wore dresses. They ran and hid behind their parents. Erica and the others were tickled but they wanted the wedding to be perfect.

"Can you please get them to behave?" Erica requested.

"Don't worry, I will." Talia responded. After receiving a lecture from Talia, the kids settled down enough for the rehearsal to continue.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles met Noah for lunch at Panera Bread. Noah had Bacon Turkey Bravo sandwich with apple and bread. He had a Low-Fat Wild Berry smoothie. Derek and Stiles ate Cream of Chicken Wild Rice soup, Mac & Cheese, with regular coke. The trio talked happily as they ate their meals.

"I can't wait to be a grandfather," Noah grinned. The couple smiled back and finished up their meal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia and Allison was having some alone time. The women cuddled on the couch. They had yet to leave their honeymoon phrase so they were being sappy. They were currently relaxed and happy. Their life was an amazing one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and Talia met with Peter and Chris at Olive Garden for lunch. Will ordered minestrone soup with a mini bowl of spaghetti with meatballs. Chris opted for Garden Primavera. Talia got 5 cheese ziti while Peter ordered Tour of Italy. They either drank coke or water. Dessert consisted of Zeppoli for Will, Tiramisu for Talia, Black Tie Mousse cake for Peter and Vanilla custard with blueberries and raspberry sauce on top for Chris. The group tipped their waiter well for the good service and meal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina had found the right spell to use. She was giddy about her final project for the pack.

"I'm going out with a bang." she smiled brightly as she got started.


	3. Starring Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Liam wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 will be posted tmw.  
> Again I gave Scott and Jackson unique roles. Why? Easy, because it is too amusing not to. And I'm running out of pack members to use.

Liam groaned softly as he woke up. Sitting up, he felt the shift of silk on his skin. Looking down, he saw a pink dress made of sparkles and silk.

"Oh no," he breathed in mounting horror.

"Why can't I get a break?" he moaned.

Brett came to consciousness only to discover that he was dressed in a tan tunic over a black shirt. He wore matching brown pants and boots. He had on a red cape with a matching hat.

"What is going on? Where am I?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pack woke up only to discover their current roles. Mason, Garrett, and Violet found each other. They'd been turned into King Hubert, Stefan, and Queen Leah respectively.

"Well, it's a step up from last time." Garrett sighed.

In the meantime, Scott, Heather, and Danielle were fairies. They were Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather respectively. Scott was wearing a red dress complete with a matching cape, and pointy hat. Heather wore a green outfit with matching hat and cape. Danielle was clad in blue. Scott rolled his eyes when he saw his dress.

"Who is the lucky couple, this time?" Heather snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meredith and Jackson woke up. Jackson glared hard at his reflection in the mirror. Jackson was Diablo the raven, he even had the raven costume to prove it. Meredith was clad in an all black costume with a purple and black cloak to top it off. She had on a black horned headdress. She was not pleased with being Maleficent.

"We got the short end of the stick," Meredith sighed before dropping onto her throne.

* * *

In the meantime, the couples gathered in the viewing room. They welcomed Kira and Cora to the group. Then someone turned the TV on as they sat down. They laughed at the roles of the other pack members.

"Scott and Jackson are just too priceless." Danny snickered.

"This will be interesting." Derek smiled.

* * *

 A hour later, Laura and Braeden was in their room having alone time. The women sighed softly as they melted into each other's arms.

"This matchmaking thing wasn't so bad after all," Laura sighed. Braeden kissed her wife's cheek. She gave her the softest smile, a smile only reserved for her.


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Liam meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. SP&CoS will be next to be updated.

Brett and Liam met in the castle. When the younger man saw his friend, he rushed to him. He stopped dead when he saw his outfit. Liam blushed and stepped back a little. Brett scratched the back of his neck out of nervousness. Brett took his friend's hand and took him to the main room. He'd found a few board games to preoccupy them from the inevitable.

"Let's kill some time," he suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were finalizing their wedding plans. They needed to put the final touches on every detail.

"We have the catering, music, and cake down. The guest list is complete with all the RVSPs. what else do we need?" Isaac asked.

"What about honeymoons?" Matt asked.

"Erica and I decided on the Bahamas." Boyd replied.

"We're thinking about somewhere in Europe. Maybe even South Korea." Isaac responded.

"That sounds lovely." Erica smiled. The couples continued to plan their wedding. It was all coming together smoothly.

* * *

Meanwhile the couples were watching the fairytale in the viewing room. They enjoyed the show. Stiles and the women cooed at Liam's blush.

"He is so adorable when embarrassed," Derek smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Jackson and Meredith were still unhappy with their roles.

"How do we get out of here?" Jackson was saying.

"Maybe we should force the relationship to speed up." Meredith suggested.

"Yeah, we could just get them together." Jackson agreed.

"We better get to work soon. I'm sick of this costume." Meredith stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cora and Kira was having some alone time. The couple was relaxed and calm. Cora kissed Kira softly.

"I love you," she smiled.

"Me too." Kira smiled back.


	5. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack puts their plan in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted right after.

Jackson, Meredith, and the pack got together. They all tried to formulate a plan properly.

"So what should we do to get them together?" Jackson asked.

"Should we put Liam under the sleeping spell?" Danielle wanted to know.

"Would that be safe?" Meredith asked.

"I can find a safe spell." Mason responded.

"Hopefully, this will work out." Heather stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles were cuddling in their bedroom. They were relaxed and happy. Derek was wrapped around Stiles. Stiles snuggled into Derek's chest as the wolf kissed his temple.

* * *

A few hours later, the pack, Jackson, and Meredith got ready to through with their plan. They were to lure Liam in the sewing room. Meredith had placed a spell on him so if he ever pricked his finger, he'd go in a deep sleep. Then Liam arrived and Jackson sprung into action.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples watched as Liam pricked his finger on the spindle and fell asleep. They hoped that the plan would not backfire.

"Please be careful." Laura said to the tv. Malia snickered while the others tried not to smile.

"You do realize that you're talking with a tv?" Cora asked. She promptly earned a glare in reply.

* * *

In the meantime, Brett went looking for Liam and entered the sewing room. He found the younger man fast asleep with a bead of blood on his finger. Brett panicked and ran towards him. He fell to his knee besides the younger man, only to sigh in relief when he heard the latter breathing.

"He must be under a spell." Brett mused. Then he gathered him into his arms and leaned in. He kissed Liam softly, hoping that the latter would be his true love. Brett felt Liam slowly kiss back as the spell broke.


	6. Love is Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples move on from the matchmaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted right after.

The couples left the viewing house. They knew that this would be the last time they'd be there. Liam and Brett were the last couple. They were happy to leave the place behind and not have to worry about being sucked into anymore spells.

"I'm going to miss the free pretzels," Isaac sighed.

* * *

A hour later, the couples went out on a group date. They went to the local bowling alley. They had fun, bantering playfully as they bowled. After playing for a few hours, they got street food and ate it in the park together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will, Talia, and Katrina were all happy. Katrina was beaming and mentally patting herself on the back. She would be getting paid for all of her hard work, plus receive a bonus for a job well done.

"Thank you for your hard work." Will smiled.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure, love is just too beautiful and precious to waste." Katrina sighed happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris was having some alone time. They cuddled on their couch as reruns of an old sitcom, The Andy Griffith Show played in the background. They were comfortable and had no worries. All three of their children were in committed relationships and happy. Allison was happily married, while Matt would be getting married in a few days. Malia was planning her wedding. Chris kissed Peter softly. The wolf smiled against his husband's lips.

* * *

In the meantime, Brett and Liam had decided to take matters in their own hands. They went out of town and to a courthouse to get married. The men were giddy and ready to tie the knot.

"I love you so much, Brett." Liam smiled.

"I love you, too, Liam," Brett smiled.

"I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." the judge announced. Brett leaned down to kiss his love.


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets together for the lovely occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. I'll be working on #3 in SP series for Captain America. I promise to have the epi for this fic up either tmw or Monday.

Erica and the other women were getting ready for the wedding. Erica was wearing a strapless mermaid gown with a veil. The bridesmaids wore belted dresses that came down to the knee. They all carried flower bouquets. The flowers consisted of white carnations, heathers, daisies, gardenias, white bridal roses, and lilies. The flower girl had a pink dress with short sleeves, a tulle skirt and a white bow tied around her waist. Her flower basket was filled with flower petals. Erica was excited. It wouldn't be long until she was Mrs. Vernon Boyd.

Boyd, Matt, Isaac, and the other men were getting their white suits on. After they were dressed, they put on flower boutonnieres. The little ring bearer was in a white suit with a bowtie. Everyone was so excited to get the wedding started.

* * *

A few minutes later, the ceremony began. Boyd and Matt waited as the bridesmaids, flower girl and ring bearer walked down the aisle. The flower girl scattered petals around as she walked. Then Erica was walked down the aisle by her father while Isaac was walked down by Derek. Their breaths was taken away by how gorgeous Erica was and how handsome Isaac looked. The couples held hands as the priest started the ceremony.

* * *

The reception was beautiful. After the first dance, everyone got on the dance floor to have fun. Scott and Jackson had brought their girlfriend and boyfriend as their plus ones. Katrina enjoyed watching her work pay off as Aiden twirled Malia around on the dance floor. After they returned to their seats, Ethan dropped to his knees and got out a ring box.

"Danny, will you make me the happiest wolf by marrying me?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Ethan!" Danny beamed as he threw his arms around his new fiance. They kissed and the pack flocked them to give their congratulations.

* * *

A hour later, the single men and women gathered as Erica threw the bouquet over her shoulder. Liam accidentally caught it and the pack smiled. Brett smirked at his blushing husband.

"You guys are a bit late," Liam said sheepishly as he flashed his ring finger. The pack was shocked. They didn't expect little Liam to elope. Immediately Stiles pounced on his younger pack member and demanded details. He was accompanied by Lydia and some other pack members. Derek laughed at the chagrined Liam and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will, Talia, Peter, and Chris looked on happily. All of the guests were having a good time, and the newlyweds were so in love. They had soft smiles on their faces, as they remembered their own weddings. They knew love when they saw it, and it was all in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white carnation: sweet and lovely, pure love, Woman's good luck gift  
> white heather: protection  
> daisies: innocence, purity, loyal love  
> gardenia: You're lovely  
> White bridal rose: happy love  
> white lily: It's heavenly to be with you.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has an outdoor party to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. And the end of this series. However, I'll be starting a new one. The title of the fic #1 is Scandalous. The prologue should be out tmw. There will be more info in the prologue.

_**Ten years later, Hale Manor;** _

Will and Talia held a dinner party for the Hale pack and their allies. Everyone was outside near the grill. There was steaks sizzling on the grill. The refreshment table was filled with food platters. There were veggie and fruit platters. A basket filled with rolls and a casserole dish filled with potato casserole. A extra large cooler sat nearby, the inside was filled with ice, water bottles, soda cans and fruit juice boxes. The dessert table was placed in the den. Dessert consisted of chocolate mousse cake, apple pie, and lemon bars. All of the pack was happy to see each other and be together.

"It's good to have them all together again," Talia smiled.

* * *

A hour later, the pack kids swam around the pond that was on the Hale property. They splashed around and laughed. Cubs were running and doing cannonballs in the water causing a huge splash. Others floated around on inflatable mattresses and noodles. Some kids were playing with beach balls, underwater sticks, and fun rings. Toddlers either wore swim wings or were placed in swim floats. Everyone enjoyed the hot summer day.

* * *

In the meantime, several adults were busy. They were either on the dance floor or mingling with their friends. The couples danced together. They were relaxed as they slowly swayed to the music. Some other guests mingled and talked. The party was in full swing and everyone was content.

* * *

A hour later, Will and Talia talked with Katrina. Some of the adults joined the conservation.

"The pack has really grown. We have more cubs in the pack. Boyd and Erica have two of their own." Will was saying.

"Derek and Stiles have fraternal twins. Little Dylan is strict with Noah's diet." Talia laughed.

"Lydia and Allison have such a cute baby." Katrina smiled.

"Aiden and Malia's three kids are mischievous. They made Jackson look like a girl." Deucalion chuckled.

"Oh, I need those pictures!" Katrina laughed. Talia sighed.

"They get it from Peter." the alpha wolf groaned at the memory.

"Matt and Isaac have two boys and are expecting a girl." Will added.

"How are they doing? I heard about Amy and what she tried to do." Satomi asked.

"They're better. Drew is getting better, too." Talia answered.

"Ethan and Danny have an eight years old girl. Leilani is really girly and they have their hands full." Deucalion mused.

"Cora and Kira's boys love spending time with us." Noshiko smiled.

"Oh, and Brett and Liam just celebrated their tenth year anniversary. Brett and their little girl made Liam breakfast in bed." Satomi smiled. The adults smiled as they heard funny stories from the family.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were back in their home. The children were down for bed, leaving them alone in their room. Stiles' head was pillowed on Derek's chest. The couple was relaxed and happy. They'd forever be content in each other's arms. Love is the strongest thing in the world, and they were happy to have it.


End file.
